The Kiss
by HarleyChevalier
Summary: What if Hatsumi never went to the drug store for Akane? What if she waited. Secretly leaving late in the night to get the pregnancy test, only to find out a few hours later that her sister had gotten her period? Then, she wouldn't have bumped into Ryoki and revealed their secret. From the very beginning she wouldn't have been blackmailed into his personal slave.


_What if Hatsumi never went to the drug store for Akane? What if she waited. Secretly leaving late in the night to get the pregnancy test, only to find out a few hours later that her sister had gotten her period? A false alarm that Akane needed, that Hatsumi prayed for, for the sake of her sister's well being and the sake of her family. A false alarm that would change their future. A false alarm that would bring her nothing but pain and misery._

_Then, she wouldn't have bumped into Ryoki and revealed their secret. From the very beginning she wouldn't have been blackmailed into his personal slave. Only to be used for sexual purposes. Then, she wouldn't have been bossed around by him, mistreated by him, she wouldn't have been ordered into give up her first kiss. The kiss she really wanted to give to Azusa instead. A kiss that awoke hidden feelings he had towards her, feelings that could have been from any girl that pressed their lips to his._

_A destine kiss that would trap them for the rest of their lives._

_**The Kiss Chronicle  
**_

Ryoki felt the elevator come to a stop with a small _ding_ of the bell, slowly, the doors opened. He took one step out the door and something pierced and stirred deep within him that caused him to shutter, but completely discard it.

He left later than usual to school that morning and was feeling tired.

The driver that his mother hired wouldn't be driving him today, instead, he'll be taking the train. Arriving at the station platform, he eyed the schedule board for the arrival of the next train. He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stared up. Suddenly, he found himself stumbling backwards, letting out a low grunt as someone collided into him.

A young girl in a school uniform quickly picked herself off the ground.

She was slightly dazed and angry. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they were wrinkled as if she had fallen asleep in them.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" She said as she picked up her school bag from the ground. Ignoring him entirely.

'_Moron?! Who does she think she is? She's the one at fault here._' He thought. "Excuse me?" He said angrily.

"You heard me." She turned to face him with a glare, brushing herself off.

"Are you kidding me? You bumped into me!" He said glaring back are her.

"Whatever, just get out of my way!" She spoke with a demanding tone.

"That's not how you _apologize_ to someone. Now do it properly!"

"_Shut up!_ You're so annoying! I'm not apologizing so stuff it" She said as she walked away. "_Argh! I'm going to be late!_" She said loudly as she jogged away.

'_Stupid girl.'_ He thought as his train arrived.

For the rest of the day he'd been in a sour mood; the encounter with the rude girl he'd met at the train station was the cause of his mood swings and it was that encounter that made him think about it excessively.

'_Who the fuck does that?! Stupid bitch! It was her fault! It pisses me off!'_ He thought as he sat at his desk. Ignoring everyone around him.

"Yo! Tachibana! You listening?" A school friend said, taking a seat across him.

"_No!_" He said simply.

"Jeez, really?" He sighed. "And here I was inviting to hang with us after school, we're going to meet up with some pretty girls and one of them wants _you_ to come along. She seems really interested in you, pretty cute too." He smiled.

"No thanks, I don't like _easy_ girls."

"C'mon, a bit of food and karaoke, it'll be fun!"

"I said, no. I'm going to the library." He collected his things and headed for the door.

"_Jeez, Touchy-bana sure hates having a good time._" One of them whispered to the other.

It didn't surprise him when they would talk behind his back. They've done it before, some good, some bad. He wasn't unaware of it, it just didn't bother him to act upon it. What did he care, it sure as hell didn't faze him. To him, he was an interesting topic and it was something they should take into consideration. To him he was a role model to his fellow students with good looks and the top grades. A one in a life time genius.

As he walked down the hall he'd seen other student's laughing and getting along. It annoyed him. How can they be so calm and happy-go-lucky all the time.

He sighed.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to him go out and do something fun, _once an awhile_.

Ryoki finished school with ease and was on his way home.

As he was leaving the school yard he'd seen his 'friends' that invited him out and were laughing. '_I guess they're on there way to meet the girls.'_ He thought as he turned, heading home.

#

Sitting in his bed room alone he could hear his mother heading towards his room.

"Ryoki, I have to tell you something." His mother smiled walking in.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Odagiri and his son are moving into the building this week."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and-" Ryoki ignored his mother as he thought this over. '_Odagiri and his son? Odagiri as in, Azusa Odagiri? Like I fucking care._'

"I don't care." He said. "If you don't mind, can you leave. I'm busy."

"Oh, of course! I didn't mean to interrupt your studying." She smiled as she left his room. Proud like always with her over achieving, genius son. _A trophy son._

It wasn't like he _needed_ to study. In fact, his homework was finished a long time ago, but what else was he going to do? He wanted his mother to leave him alone, but he had so much free time he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Sonova-!" He said as he gripped the pencil in his hand hard.

Ryoki sighed as he put his pencil down.

He couldn't help, but reminisce as sadness and anger came rushing back to him. He thought about Hatsumi and how they would play together, but then, Azusa.

Slouching and folding his arms he barricaded his face in his arms, he let out a long frustrated sigh.

#

Hatsumi was happy. Akane had her period and her family wouldn't be looked down upon, more then usual and most of all, they wouldn't have to move. Yes, Hatsumi was pretty happy about the situation.

To celebrate she was going to get some chocolate for Akane and herself, she thought they could really use a treat.

As she entered the 7-eleven her instincts drove her to the candy isle. She had a wide smile on her face as she slowly decided which items she'd buy, but it didn't take long. Three or five candy bars and a bag of chips would do nicely, but they would need drinks to wash that down too.

Her arms were full as she made another quick glance through the isles, maybe there was something that could help with Akane's cramping.

She stopped suddenly and seen a package of Trojan condoms hanging.

'_Akane should be more careful from now on. We can't go through with this again. Maybe I should tell her to protect herself properly and always be prepared.'_ She thought as she stared at the item.

"Didn't think you'd be brave enough to purchase condoms on your own. At least you're well protected and responsible."

Hatsumi looked up and seen a face she hadn't seen in years and suddenly a burst of embarrassment hit her.

"NO! nononono.. I wasn't-I mean- that's for-I was just looking! Is what I mean." She stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red.

Azusa chuckled. "I see, _just_ looking?"

"Yes."

"I was just teasing. Do you need any help? That's a bit of stuff you got there." Azusa grabbed a few things from her.

"Thank you." She said smiling to herself. "But I can manage, really!"

"No, I was just passing by when I seen you in the window. Thought we could chat, catch up ya'know?" He gestured to the register.

"That would be nice."

_**A week later**_

Ryoki was heading out of the apartment complex and on his way to school.

"Hey, Ryo!" He turned around to the familiar voice.

"Hey, Subaru."

"Did you hear Azusa and his dad are moving back to the complex?" He said as he walked beside him.

"Yeah, my mother told me."

"Right, duh!" He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed for asking. "Yeah, he bumped into Hatsumi at 7-eleven and he's going to be coming to our school in a week."

_Hatsumi and Azusa?_

"Like I care." He said as he quickened his pace.

"Right." He said, following behind him. "I forgot, you don't like her."

"Yup, I don't like stupid women. I'll talk to you later, I have to go to school."

"Oh! Okay, see you later" Subaru stopped. '_I hope I didn't struck a nerve.'_

#

Ryoki stared out the window as he thought about Hatsumi and Azusa, becoming more angry and annoyed. He leaned into his hand as he propped his elbow on his desk.

"Hey Tachibana!" His friend took a seat across him.

"Hmm?" He made no effort to turn his gaze from the school yard to look at him.

"We met up with those girls yesterday!" He said.

"They were pretty disappointed that you didn't come, so next time they want _you_ to come along or else they'll ditch us." Another said as he leaned into him, trying to hide his annoyance.

"It was pretty fun too, you should have been there."

Ryoki continued to stare out the window. '_Fun, huh?'_ He thought. '_Maybe I should go out with them.'_

"Yeah, I think I will." He said into his hand.

"Great! It's going to be fun!" He smiled to his friend.

"I guess I'll do you guys the favor and come along. I mean, if I'm not there they'll definitely ditch you." He said with a smirk.

#

After school Hatsumi bumped into Azusa's dad and he asked her to drop off something urgent since he was too busy to do it himself. Of course, she was free so she said yes willing and eagerly.

When she arrived at Azusa's work place she bumped into someone and quickly apologized.

"Move it, you're in my way!"

"I'm s-sorry. But.. The receptionist said Azusa Odagiri would be here.. I need to find him." She asked.

"Uh oh.. Another one of Azusa's fans, Junna! Hey, fans aren't allowed in here, you know."

"I'm not a fan. I, know him.." Hatsumi said slightly panicked.

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say. Get out of here!" Junna said jealously eyeing Hatsumi.

"It's true! I was asked to deliver this to him. It's urgent." She held up the envelop.

"Oh right! It's probably just a love letter!" She said angrily and slapped the envelop from her hand.

"Hahaha! Cut it out, Junna. What if she really does know him? You'll get in trouble with the prez again, when you do stuff like that."

"Hey, I'm only doing Azusa a favor. Fine, so you know him. What's the relationship?"

"She's my _girlfriend_, all right?" Azusa said witnessing everything.

The girls gasped while Junna gawked at the two.

"Azusa.." Junna said.

"Let's go, Hatsumi!" He said while waving at Junna and the rest of the girls. "I'll see you later. _Bye, Junna!_"

Azusa placed his hand on Hatsumi's back as he led her to the other room.

Hatsumi was embarrassed, but happy. '_Girlfriend.'_ She thought happily.

"Hatsumi?" He handed her a drink.

"Uh, thanks." She stared at the cup.

"I know those girls can be pretty cruel."

"It's not that, it's just, you called me your girlfriend."

"Oh, I just said that cause it had a lot more impact than saying we're just childhood buddies, you know? That doesn't have quite the same effect."

"Oh right, of course."

'_That's it._' She thought. '_I hope I can.. This time I have to tell him!_'

"I'm just glad you helped me out, you know? 'Cause we're, umm.. Yeah, childhood buddies and we go way back." She smiled nervously, blushing.

'_I couldn't do it. I couldn't say it. I'm a coward, a failure! I can't tell him I love him!"_

"I'll see ya later." She quickly turned around to leave, but was pulled by Azusa.

He pulled her and held her close.

"Just say it. You love me, right? Look, if you'd really rather stay childhood pals I'll respect that."

"No, you're wrong!"

Azusa leaned into her and gently, slowly pressed his lips against hers.

"Uh-oh, I just kissed my childhood buddy. Plain old childhood friends don't kiss."

"They don't?"

"No, they don't. So let's move on. I'm ready, really ready. Hatsumi, be my girlfriend." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"O-okay." She said as he held onto him.

Azusa held her with a serious, emotionless expression.

#

School ended and Ryoki headed home.

Ryoki was sitting on the living room couch, reading a book.

"Ryoki your tutor is here!" His morther said, answering the door.

Ryoki closed his book and headed for his bedroom, taking a seat in his work chair.

"Did you miss me?" She said quietly, making sure they were alone.

His tutor made her way to him wrapping her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his shoulders.

"No."

"You're so mean."

It was always the same when Yuka would show up to 'tutor' him, but really she would just flirt with him and tease him. When she found out he was a virgin she'd literally laughed at him. It happened just recently and he hated her to return to his house to 'tutor' him by his mother's orders. Having to face her everyday bothered him. In reality he was actually smarter than her and didn't need her help.

But he would suffer of embarrassment every two hours of the day and he couldn't do anything about it.

#

Enough was enough, Ryoki needed a breather. He angrily sent Yuka home early, but not before lashing out on her for bring up the topic of being a cherry.

After she left he decided to go for a walk.

As he was leaving the apartment complex he ran into Hatsumi and Azusa.

He had nothing to say to them as he continued walking. As he was walking passed them he notice how Hatsumi avoided looking at him or that she grab hold of Azusa's arm and tightened her grip as he passed them.

"After all this time he couldn't at least say hello?" Azusa said to Hatsumi. "How rude."

She didn't reply to him as he stared at her suddenly scared expression.

"Hatsumi?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to grab onto you." She blushed.

"It's all right, but don't tell you're still scared of that poindexter are you?"

"He terrifies me, I don't like him."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore, you got me." He smiled.

Hatsumi and Azusa smiled at each other as the lovey-dovely vibes surrounded them. Anyone could tell they were a couple.

Ryoki just ignored them as he became more annoyed.

_'Azusa, Azusa, Azusa. Fer chrissakes, ever since we were little, it's always been Azusa.'_ Ryoki thought jealously, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket. '_What the hell do I care! You two idiots deserve each other.'_ He lit a cigarette, continuing his walk.

#

"Bye then."

"Goodnight, thanks for walking me home.."

"What're you talking about? We live in the same building!" Azusa smiled.

"Kay, see you tomorrow." He said turning around.

As he walked away, Hatsumi fell into the door, sighing as she slumped down a bit.

She could feel the butterflies swarm inside her stomach.

#

Instead of leaving early for school he decided he'd walk with Subaru. He and Subaru bumped into Hatsumi and Akane near the entrance of the building.

"Morning, Hatsumi!" Subaru smiled.

"Morning~!" She smiled back before completely freezing up as she seen Ryoki.

"Why you looking at me like that, stupid!" Ryoki was annoyed.

"O-oh, hey, g-good day-morning!" She stuttered.

"When I finally see you after all this time you can't even come up with a decent good morning. Hmmph, how stupid are you?"

"Hey!" Azusa said, wrapping his arm around her, smiling.

"Do you mind not picking on my girlfriend! Sorry, she's taken. So you'll have to find your own."

Hatsumi stared up at him, blushing.

"_**G-Girlfriend**_!" Subaru and Akane said in unison.

"Hi! Thought we could go to school together." Akane said.

The three of them stared at the couple that had a lovey-dovey arua around them.

"I have my own girlfriend and she ain't stupid! So you two deserve each other!" Ryoki said as he pushed his glasses up his nose and turned away.

"Ryo! Wait up! Ryo! Did you already know?! _You're so unfazed!_" Subaru said chasing after him.

"No, but what do I care? I don't give a shit! I could care less about those two. He can have her." He said.

"But what was that about when you said you had your own girlfriend!" Subaru said still shocked over everything.

"I do have a girlfriend!" He lied. "And she's _way_ prettier than Hatsumi! Way prettier, hot even!"

#

Ryoki gotten a text from his friend on where to meet them.

A cute fast food restaurant in the city. Luckily it wasn't packed with too many people.

Entering he heard his friends calling out to him and in a booth.

"Yo, Tachibana, over here!" He had a wide grin and was waving.

Ryoki approached them taking a seat.

He eye'd the girls who were giggling and talking.

One of them had black hair and was chubby, cute, but chubby.

'_Too fat. __Next.'_ He thought.

The other two had brown hair and were pretty similar and plain. A feature he didn't much care for.

"So, which one of you are interested in me?"

Ryoki cut straight to the point. He wanted to know whether it was a waste of time being there or not and he didn't want to waste too much time with those girls to find out. He needed to find a hot girlfriend and fast!

"Ryo, I'm sorry, but something suddenly came up and she couldn't make it." The chubby girl said with a blush.

"Yeah, her parent's are kinda strict. They wouldn't let her come out with us."

"I see. Well I'm going home."

"Wait! Ryoki!"

One of his friends leaned in close to him. "Don't leave now! We haven't even eaten yet. Stay and I'll treat you?" He whispered.

"You can't bribe me with this garbage." He whispered back.

"Ryo, please don't leave."

"Yeah we still have to go meet up with our other friend, Yura. She said she'd meet us at karaoke."

"Yeah! Please~!" One of the girls blushed.

"Fine." He said.

The group order, ate and left.

The group were walking around, talking and flirting with one another.

"This is bullshit!" Ryoki said, startling them. "I'm going home!"

"Whassup, Tachibana?" His friend said.

"You've been in a bad mood since this morning."

"Bad mood?! Who, me?! Who says?! Whaddaya mean, I'm in a bad mood?! I'm here aren't I?! Let's just hurry up and go!" He said leaning into his friends face.

He turned away from them, only for a second and then he seen him. Azusa walking and talking with another girl, other than Hatsumi.

'_Wow!" _He thought.

The other woman was brushing her hand over his face and they were pretty close and he witnessed it.

'_So much for being Hatsumi's boyfriend, serves her right! That's what she gets for being so stupid!'_ He thought.

"Check him out! He's a model, I've seen him in 'Revolver'."

"No way, really?!"

"Look how long his legs are! I'm gonna tell everybody!"

"Omigod, you'd think if I went over there he'd give me his autograph?"

"Like, yeah man, I saw him in the flesh!"

"I know, right?!"

"Shut up about him already! Let's just go to the stupid karaoke place!"

"Okay, sheesh."

"_Awe, I really wanted his autograph._" One of the girls whispered.

As they were walking Ryoki seen Hatsumi and Akane walking towards them.

Hatsumi hung her head and held her bag closely as they were passing.

"Hey, stupid! Your so called boyfriend was with another woman. They were looking pretty close, too close for comfort." '_What the hell am I doing? I should let her find out the hard way, on her own.'_ "We just passed them, they were heading in that direction. If you hurry now I think you can catch up, now, if your not as stupid as I think you are, you know which way I'm pointing. _That way!_" He said pointing where they just were.

"A-Azusa wouldn't do that to me and it's none of your b-business." She said back to him. '_I can't believe I just said that! But, he knows nothing about Azusa... He has no right to bad mouth him.'_

"Idiot! Fine! Be stupid, what do I care?!... Let's go!" He said to his friends and the girls.

#

Ryoki was angry, he just wanted to shake Hatsumi for being so stupid, but it was none of his business to interfere.

'_Why does she have to be so goddamn stupid._' He thought angrily.

He tried his best to ignore it and concentrate on the group he followed.

Ryoki followed them to a karaoke place.

The store itself wasn't as eye catching as the other ones Ryoki had seen, it's cheap flyers in the front window; the bad designed logo. The place over all was a shabby looking place. It made Ryoki want to laugh.

Following along each other they entered the building, Ryoki was the last to enter.

Thinking the inside would be as bad as the outside, but he was surprised.

The lobby itself was decent and colorful with the interior design, the lighting helped with that, it really made the place pop. The framed photo's on the wall were probably underground celebrities that partied there or they could have been workers, either way they were people Ryoki never seen. Surprising it was a place he wouldn't mind visiting again.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" A tall girl said, she had brightly dyed hair. A very bright red. Now she was pretty cute, hot even.

Then there was.

"You again!" The girl that bumped into him at the train station pointed at him.

"Yura! You know Ryoki?!" The chubby girl said.

Straight faced Ryoki turned around, annoyed. "Going home."

"No! Don't go!" One of the girls whined.

"If he leaves I'm going too." The chubby girl said.

"Hey man, Ryo, don't go!" His friend chased after him.

"C'mon man, what would it take to keep you here with us?" His friend said.

"Yeah!"

Now they had his attention, but not without hard persuasion and bribery.

In the U shaped booth in a private room they purchased, Ryoki had been force to the middle to stop him from suddenly leaving and not so coincidental had been forced to sit next to the rude train girl.

They had been sour to each other and stopped to look away from each other and ignored the knowledge of the others existence.

Muttering to herself she dug into her purse and received a pack of smokes. "Seriously!" She swore as she fumbled with her purse.

Ryoki knew too well what she was frustrated about and couldn't help, but chuckle.

"What are you laughing stupidly about, Moron?" She said glaring.

"C'mon, Yura. You said you'd be nice!" One of her friends chimed.

"You need a light?"

"Don't start arguing again." One of Ryoki's friends barged in.

"_Shut up!_"

"There's no authorization for you to smoke in here." He said with a smirk.

"I have permission, I work here! So don't tell me what I can and can not do!" She shouted digging in her purse once more.

Ryoki was getting more pissed off and annoyed than before, but what pissed him off the most was the fact that she wasn't fazed by him. Girls were usually infatuated with him. They usually found him attractive and would fall for his gorgeous appearance. Even when he was an asshole. But not her.

"Here." He said holding the lighter.

She was slightly surprised by him, him of all people to have a lighter. Was he a smoker? She pondered this as she reached for the lighter.

Ryoki tossed it in his other hand.

"If you really want it take it." He said.

He thought he'd mess around with her for awhile.

"Give me the damn lighter!" She reached for his other handed only to have it taken by the other.

"I guess you really don't need it, I'm assuming." He smirked evilly.

"Asshole! Hand it over!"

Their friends watched the two as they bumped around the booth, fighting over the lighter like a couple of kids.

"Reach for it." Ryoki tossed it back into the other hand and stretched his arm, out of her reach.

Yura slid closer to him and leaned over him, nearly crawling on him.

He was surprised that she would go through the embarrassment of climbing on him, only to achieve a lighter. That's not all that surprised him, what surprised him the most was her chest.

He didn't even consider or bothered to check her out, but looking at her now. She was pretty cute, almost hot even. _Almost._ Her clothes were a little tight fitting, showing off her stomach and chest, but only to be cover it with a jacket that she taken off and the jeans she wore weren't too loose either. Now, that she was so close he could smell the hint of plums and lavender with a hint of cigarette smoke.

"Got it!" She said taking her seat and grabbing a smoke.

Ryoki slid away, ignoring her again.

"Thanks, asshole." She stuck the lighter purposely in her purse.

"For the lighter, you have to give me one in return."

"The hell I will."

'_Bitch._' He thought.

After the entire ordeal with Hatsumi and having to deal with Yura, he could really use a smoke at the moment. A cigarette always seemed to calm his nerves.

Then, he felt something nudged him.

She nudged him with her elbow with the cigarette in her hand.

Taking the smoke he pressed it his lips.

"Give me back my lighter."

"Whoa, Tachibana. I didn't know you were a smoker!" His friend said, surprised.

"If you tell anyone!" He said leaning into his friend, threatening him.

"No way, man! I think you look pretty cool!" He smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah! So cool!" One of the girls smiled.

"Ryoki, you're so cool!" The chubby one gushed.

Ryoki couldn't help, but smirk with the cigarette in his mouth.

Yura grabbed the lighter from her purse and held it tightly in her hand.

"Yeah, real cool, now reach for it."

#

They continued to sing in the booth and were having a great time, except for Yura and Ryoki. They went back to ignoring each other after they started arguing again over the lighter, fighting for it.

Ryoki had the chance to finish his smoke. The cigarettes he noticed she smoked were menthol with a bitter aftertaste and was harsher than his regular brand, but it got the job done.

"Hey Yura, you think you could get us some _actual_ drinks? None of this soda stuff."

"Yeah?"

"That'll be extra, you know that right? Also, there's a limit now on the count of last time, nearly got us caught." Yura leaned into the table, propping her elbows on the table.

"All right, all right, they'll pay and we'll be careful, right guys?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Fine, I'll go get the drinks." She jumped up as the other girls let her through.

It didn't take long for her to return with a tray of drinks. The group cheered as they each took a drink, but one remained.

"You ain't having one, asshole?"

"C'mon Ryoki, it's not that bad, have a drink."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said grabbing it.

As the party continued on and everyone had their drinks it was time to head out.

"All right guys, pay up." Yura said as she grabbed the money they handed her.

Everyone handed her their money, including Ryoki.

Yura quickly shoved it into her pocket.

"All right, losers! Time to leave." She said, saying goodbye to her friends.

As they were heading out Ryoki passed the front desk and noticed the pricing sheet and realized that they paid double than the usual amount.

"You coming Ryoki?" One of his friends said as he wrapped his arm around the girl.

"You guys go ahead."

"_I think he like's Yura '_ The girl whispered to the boy as she giggled.

'_Shh~! He'll hear you._'

He watched them leave and decided to wait for Yura.

#

Yura was in the back getting her things from her locker as she passed a few lockers down she slid some money into the lockers small gap.

"Bye!" She smiled to the red headed girl at the register as she exited the door.

Ryoki was leaning on a pole waiting for her. He was lost in thought as he waited for her, not noticing her approaching him.

"Do you plan on stalking me, Asshole?" She said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to run something by you." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She crossed her arms.

"The fact that you charged us doubled than the actual amount, why?"

"It's none of your damn business?"

"Well you did take my money, you bitch! So it makes it my business!"

"Hey I charged you guys double 'cause it's a waste of my time coming down here! Not only that I'm giving alcohol to kids! If they got caught drunk then who do you think they'd blab on? I could get in trouble! You even wasted your drink, asshole! Alcohol isn't cheap!"

"Who was the one who got it for me without my permission? I didn't even want any. It's not like I've never had it before!"

"_Asshole!_"

"Bitch!"

There was a pause for a moment.

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"Hold on." Ryoki said grabbing a hold of her arm.

"What now!"

"You're not going to convince me to keep your secret?" He said with a smirk and self righteous attitude.

"Ha! You don't scare me." She turned her back on him and pulled her arm from him.

"No? 'Cause those kids over there are pretty drunk and they aren't of legal age. I'm assuming you aren't the only one that's been giving top prices for alcohol. No wonder this place looks so run down, people would completely over look it. They couldn't imagine young kids like myself to be caught dead in a place like this. I, myself wasn't too thrilled to enter till I got inside and had a _good_ point of view how you guys run the place. I wonder what the police would do if-"

"OKAY! I get it, what's the price to keep your BIG mouth shut?" She pulled her purse open.

"Oh, money isn't an issue with me. That was play money."

"Then what else do you want?"

"You're going to be my slave or else this place and all it's workers will go out of business. Or worse."

"No way in HELL, would I be your slave!"

"Too bad." He said opening his cellphone.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent, you'll be calling me Master from now on."

"How would this work exactly?"

"What was that? I didn't hear you right, slave!"

"How would this work, _Master." _She glared at him.

"Give me your cellphone number and I'll call or text you orders."

She sighed angrily, digging into her jacket pocket and handed him her cellphone. He quickly punched in his numbers into her contact list and handed it back.

"There! Happy?" She quickly grabbed it from him.

"Not yet, we're going to a love hotel to have sex. That's your first order!" He grabbed her by the arm to drag her off, but refused as she tugged her arm away.

"I'm _NOT_ having sex with you! What are you? Some crazed sex maniac that has a fetish for slave and master roleplay?!"

"I gave you an order! Do as I say or else I'll call the police!"

Yura clenched her hands into fists as she glared at the man she would call, _master_.

She was defeated. Her angered expression softened into a sad one.

She sighed as she walked over to him and cupped his hand with hers.

"Fine, lets go."

#

_"Your so called boyfriend was with another woman. They were looking pretty close, too close for comfort." _Ryoki's words struck in her head.

'_No I don't believe it! Azusa's not the type of person, he wouldn't do that to me.'_ Hatsumi thought in her head.

She was walking around.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize that Akane wasn't there.

"Oh no, Akane!" She said as she looked around. "Maybe she went home!" She said as she ran to the train station.

She ran towards the station.

"Hatsumi!" Akane shouted.

Turning around she seen Akane walking towards her with Azusa.

"I can't believe you did that!" Akane said.

"You just left me and I met Azusa, he was on his way to the station. He carried my stuff for me."

"I'm so sorry, Akane."

"It's all right, excuse us, Akane." Azusa said looking at Hatsumi. "Is something wrong, Hatsumi? You seem kind of down."

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

"Lair, you're like out of it."

"I'm always out of it, always have been."

"C'mon, I can tell somethings bothering you."

"No, I'm totally fine."

"Fine.. Anyways, I had a job in Shibuya today. My manager, Prez came with me shopping, between sessions."

"Oh yeah?" She said more cheerfully.

"I'm going, later." Akane said jealousy as she walked away, but was ignored.

Hatsumi was relieved. She knew Azusa wouldn't cheat on her, she knew it.

"I got you a present."

"Uh, a present."

"Yeah, it's a cellphone."

"What?! But there so expensive, I can't take this!" She protested.

"It's not just any cellphone, its 'for my ears only.'" He smiled. "It's hard to get a hold of me and I'm hardly ever home. So, I want you to call me sometime, okay?."

"I can only talk to you and I have to keep your number a secret?"

"Yup, top secret. Just kidding, you can use it however you want." He chuckled.

"No, no, it'll be 'for your ears only,' I won't tell anyone your number." She said lowering her head.

"I was just joking, Hatsumi. I don't care. "

"Thank you, I'll take really good care of it." She smiled.

Azusa gave her a kiss on the forehead.

#

They entered the love hotel and the receptionist behind a fogged glass greeted them.

Yura was embarrassed with an angry, sour expression while Ryoki was unfazed by the entire situation.

"What kind of room would you like?"

"Any room is fine."

"Okay, how about the lovers suite? It has a hot tub and is very spacious. And it comes with a free complementary breakfast."

"No, we're not staying over night. We're only here to _rest._"

"Well we have other room's as well, so any kind sir?"

"Yes."

Yura crossed her arms becoming impatient, she begun to rub her arms as if she were cold.

"Here's your room key and have a lovely stay."

Ryoki grabbed the key and they entered the elevator to the third floor.

Yura felt awkward during their short elevator ride and awkwardly grabbed his hand. Ryoki felt her hand slip into his and he gripped it when he turned to look at her, but she quickly looked away.

They entered their room and it was like any other hotel room, except for the scented candles, the large karaoke machine and the hanging mirrors everywhere.

"Let's get this over with, the sooner the better." She sighed tossing her jacket and purse in a near by chair.

She slouched on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as he approached her. She would only stare at his feet, then her eyes slowly drifted up his long legs and stopped suddenly when they reached his crotch. She turned he gaze to something else.

"I want to undress you. _N__ow!_" He demanded.

She instantly stood to her feet, avoiding his gaze.

He let his hands roam as they slid down her shoulders, to her arms and waste..

Yura shut her eyes and swallowed hard, feeling uneasy.

His hands slid up to her shirt, to the hem as he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra.

Ryoki calculated her breast size in his head, surely there was enough for a hand full.

Ryoki pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her.

"No kissing! I'll do anything, but _that!_" She quickly pulled away.

"I don't take demands from a slave." He said gripping her chin, kissing her roughly.

He broke the kiss and kissed along her jawline, neck and collarbone.

She couldn't control her bodies reactions. His every touch sent tingles through her body. A particular spot between her legs begun to tingle the most.

A small moan escaped her mouth as she leaned back, giving him more access to her body.

'_That's better._' He thought as he continued. _  
_

He pulled her closer to him and guided her to the bed pushing her back.

She stumbled backwards and collided into the bed, landing on her back. She suddenly realized what she was doing, becoming embarrassed. She froze stiff instantly, laying beneath him as he positioned himself on top of her..

'_Once you push her down onto the bed, the rest is easy. Just let it flow naturally from there.'_ He recited the manuals instructions in his head. '_She __might even help you out with removing her clothing.'_

He read the instructions from 'How to lose your cherry' guide book he bought.

He leaned into her and begun to kiss her.

She kissed him back and was the first to slid her tongue in his mouth.

As they were making out he'd fumbled with her bra strap and would awkwardly pinch her.

"Ow!" She said breaking the kiss.

"Help me out here, fer chrissake! It takes two all right? Don't just lay there like a dead fish and take it!" He shouted at her, causing her to flinch.

"I ain't no damn fish all right!" She shouted back at him.

"Really? You sure smell like one!"

_Smack!_

Ryoki didn't expect her to slap him, but she did. Hard, real hard, hard enough to send his glasses flying, right off his face and onto the bed.

"I'm not doing this!" She said trying to push him off her.

"I gave you an order!"

"The hell with your order, ya freak! You said I smell! I'm not doing it if I smell!"

"I just said that 'cause you pissed me off!"

"You piss _me_ off, you asshole!"

"Shut up!" He said as he pressed his hand to her breast and kissed her roughly.

Yura dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She wiggled and squirmed, but he continued to fondle her.

"Seriously, Ryoki, stop." She whimpered, breaking the kiss as he slid his hand beneath her bra.

"Please stop it." She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Stop." She was slowly giving into him.

"Fuck! What is your deal!?" He said as he pulled away to stare at her.

"What is _your_ deal?!" She said trying to fix her bra, covering herself.

Ryoki sighed running his hand through his hair.

'_Why isn't this working? This isn't the way it's supposed to go."_

"If we're going to do this, stop being so sloppy!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm not sloppy!" He shouted back at her.

"You're acting like it's your first time!"

He froze suddenly, realizing what she said.

"You _have_ done it before, right?" She said eyeing him.

Ryoki said nothing, pulling away. He crawled off the bed and sat at the edge.

"I change my mind, I'm going home!" He said jumping to his feet, heading for the door.

"When I said sloppy, what I meant was, I'm the slave aren't I?! I should be the one in control, Master." She said with her knees pulled to her chest. She had her head resting on her arms as she crossed them over her knees..

She knew that's not how it worked. She knew she was suppose to be the submissive one while he dominated her, but she also knew he's a cherry. She knew how awkward the first time was, but she didn't know why she wanted to help him. Especially with something like this.

Ryoki stopped, looking over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"Let me be the one to take care of you." She said crawling to the edge of the bed, sitting on her knees.

"Don't jerk me around, you bitch!" He shouted at her.

"Fuck you, you pompous jerk! Get your ass over here!" She shouted.

Ryoki didn't budge.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "_Please,_ Master Ryoki? Let me take care of you."

Ryoki walked his way over to her, staring down at her. He felt uneasy taking orders from her, but he obeyed.

Staying on her knee's she leaned up to him. Slowly unbuttoning his school uniform. She slid his school jacket over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"I want you to take off your bra. That's an order!" He said.

She blushed as she removed the straps and slid the shoulder straps over her shoulders and let it fall to the bed.

"Kiss me."

Ryoki met her half way as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

#

Yura pulled her shirt over her head while Ryoki was already putting his jacket on.

Their faces were rosey and their hair was wild.

He finally done _it_. He'd finally had sex for the first time with a girl he met several hours ago and was now his slave.

"Hurry up! We have to go!" He shouted at her.

"Go? Go where? Where are we going now?" She reached for her jeans and slid in one leg at a time.

"Well I have to get to the train station!"

"Oh? So I have to escort you everywhere now?" She said buttoning her pants, pulling up the zipper.

"Yes, all the way to my house."

"What!? I have to get home too you know!"

"You don't have to worry about that so shut up and do as I say!"

Yura sighed. '_What the hell was I thinking, helping this jerk out!'_ She thought bitterly.

They left the love hotel together and was walking down the street.

"Why'd you want me to be your slave?" She asked sliding her hands into her pockets..

"Sex. I needed to practice."

"Practice sex? _Well that's a most definitely!_" She said to herself.

"What was that?!" He said glaring at her.

"Nothing.. So, I'm assuming there's a woman?" She asked.

"Stop talking slave.."

"Asshole."

#

They made it in time to catch the train, but it was packed. It had a few stops and it got more crowd, crowded enough for Ryoki to be pressed against Yura. She had her back turned to him and been texting on her cellphone.

She had both her hands on her cellphone as she tapped at the keys.

Ryoki placed both his hands on the sides of her.

He looked down at her cell, he a clear view of it.

[Keiichii, sorry I couldn't make it. You know me, caught up in a mess again! But don't worry, love you!]

"You have a boyfriend?" He whispered into her ear.

"So what if I do?"

"Boyfriend or not, you're still my slave!"

"You're so annoying!" She stared out the window in front of her.

Ryoki said nothing, but he was pissed off.

#

They finally made it to the apartment complex.

People of the building who were leaving or wondering around greeted him.

"Ryo! Hey, where have you been? I stopped by your place, but your mother said you were out!" Subaru said running up to them.

"Who this?"

"Hi I'm-" "This is my _girlfriend._ Her name's Yura.." He stopped suddenly, realizing he didn't know her last name. He gave her an evil look to follow along.

"_Onozuka."_ She said coolly. "Yura Onozuka." She put on her best fake smile as she grabbed onto Ryoki.

"H-Hey, I'm Subaru Yagi, Ryoki's friend." He lowered his head.

"You were right, she is pretty." He said feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you." She smiled, letting out a small giggle.

_'So this is the reason he brought me along._' She thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Subaru." Ryoki said putting his hand on Yura's back as he led her away.

"It was nice meeting you, Subaru!" She yelled back to him.

Yura made sure they were out of ear range.

"So this is why you forced me along." She said through gritted teeth keeping the fake smile on her face.

"Shut up." He kept his arm around her.

"Man, you are _desperate!_"

"I said shut up!"

"But now I have something on you. All I have to do is tell that Subaru guy that we aren't dating and how you forced me into having sex with you and you're toast!"

"Shut up, you damn _slut_! Go home!" He shouted as he walked away, pulling away from her.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?! I missed my last train because of you!" She shouted.

"What do I care?! I got what I wanted." He said as he entered the elevator.

He angrily slammed his fist against the door.

Then, his cellphone vibrated. Flipping it open he read the text.

[You're such a dick! I'm totally tell your secret!" - Yura]

He closed it shut and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

**The fuck was all that? I don't even know.**

**Anyways, I found an old fanfic I wrote a LONG time ago when Hot Gimmick was released or sometime after that, but anyway, fixed it up a bit.. Thought I'd post it here. Hope you enjoy! Also, this was all of it. Maybe I can continue this if you want me to, but yeah. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews and followers are appreciated. ^-^**


End file.
